


Ruins of Trust

by Robin4



Series: Ruins & Battles [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rumplestiltskin as the Sorcerer, don't let the title fool you parts of this are surprisingly fluffy, spoilers for Ruins of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin4/pseuds/Robin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Fairy spies on Belle and Rumplestiltskin while they talk about the possibility of having children.  </p>
<p>Set in the alternate season 5 universe of "Ruins of Camelot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruins of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the Ruins & Battles universe of Ruins of Camelot. It takes place between ROC44 and ROC45.

Her granddaughter had married the new Sorcerer.

Colette, her little girl—whom Danns’ had held in her arms, had loved like she had never loved anything or _anyone_ —had a daughter of her own, and that daughter had married a former Dark One who had, either through chance, fate, or sheer force of will, become the Sorcerer.  The very thought was enough to make even the mind of the Black Fairy spin.  There was no possible way that such a thing was a coincidence…and yet _she_ had not planned it.  Neither had Morgan, given that her old enemy seemed to have no idea that Rumplestiltskin was her long-abandoned son.

Danns’ did not even care about that.  She _knew_ what had to be done on that front, knew how easy it would be to turn Rumplestiltskin against the mother who had left him with a man who chose to merge his soul with that of a demon.  That would be child’s play, easy enough to accomplish even if the man had not been so in love with her granddaughter.  _That_ is _the pity,_ she thought to herself, brushing hands over herself to slide an invisibility spell into place.  _Were he not Belle’s husband, I would have other plans for him._   Yet they were True Love—she had seen that kiss when her old friend Merlin tried to take over Rumplestiltskin—and that did force Danns’ to change her plans.

Dark faery though she might have been, she would not break her granddaughter’s heart.  So, she would have to improvise.

Now, however, she wanted to watch them.  She needed to _see_ ; despite having witnessed the True Love’s Kiss that the two had shared a month earlier, she wanted to watch them interact when they thought no one was watching.  Under normal circumstances, Danns’ simply would have slipped into their home, but the Sorcerer’s House was an enigma that she was not prepared to tangle with today.  Instead, she satisfied herself with teleporting into town and watching through the widow of Gold’s pawnshop, using magic to amplify her hearing so that she could listen in without Rumplestiltskin noticing.

_I have not had such a worthy opponent in centuries,_ she thought behind a smile.  Of course, if she played her cards right, he would not be an opponent at all; he would be a willing ally.  _And if he refuses, I_ will _break him to my purpose.  I will do so to make sure that_ Belle _never has to.  He will love her even if he hates me._

So, she watched as Belle leaned her head into Rumplestiltskin’s shoulder, a happy smile creasing her face.  The blue eyes that Belle had inherited from Arthur glowed brightly, shining with trust that Danns’ hoped was not misplaced.  Rumplestiltskin looked down at her and the content and besotted expression on his face told Danns’ he would do _anything_ for his wife. 

She could use that.

* * *

 

Belle, of course, had no idea that her grandmother was watching this conversation.  Had she known _anyone_ was listening in, she never would have broached such a sensitive topic, but she had no way to know.  Even if her own magical instincts, underdeveloped though they were, had begun to hint at _something_ on the edge of her awareness, she was too untried and untrained to tell what that was.  So, she just ascribed that slightly odd feeling to her own nerves, figuring that the butterflies in her stomach were to blame.

“How was lunch with Bae?” she asked, looking up at Rumplestiltskin.

“It was nice.”  His tone was still full of wonder, and Belle knew how happy her husband was to be able to share _any_ time with his son.  He still feared that he’d wake up to find this was all a dream, but the reality of Baelfire being alive was slowly sinking in for everyone.  Even Emma seemed happier, and that was rather significant.

She smiled teasingly.  “Only nice?”

“Well, there were no disasters and no one barged in demanding magical help, so it was rather uneventful.”  His chest vibrated slightly as he chuckled.  “But it was nice.”

“I’m so happy for you, Rumple.”  Belle slipped her arm under his jacket and snaked it around his waist, squeezing.  “For both of you.”

“Bae deserved better than to die like that.”  His voice was thick with emotion, and Belle pulled him closer as Rumplestiltskin’s arm slipped around her shoulders in return.

“You deserved not to lose him, too.  You’re a good man, you know.”

“I’m—”

“Trying.” Belle cut off the objection she knew was coming with a firm voice.  “That’s what counts, you know.  You’re not perfect, but you have to stop believing that you deserve the worst.”

“I…sometimes it’s hard, sweetheart.”  Rumplestiltskin swallowed, and she gave him another squeeze.  “I’m trying.  Some days, I just wonder how I could deserve a second chance like this.  I have everything I ever wanted, the family I dreamt of since I was a child.  My son is alive—against all odds—and I have the most wonderful wife a man would ask for.  I’ve never been this happy.  I don’t know what to do with it.”

Leaning in, Belle kissed him lightly.  Knowing that Rumplestiltskin was so happy, knowing that his joy matched her own, warmed her in ways that she couldn’t begin to describe.  When her lips touched his, though, Belle could feel a spark that warmed her even further, that sent a thrill of magic and power rushing through her veins.  It wasn’t True Love’s Kiss, not this, but it didn’t _have_ to be.  No, there was no curse to break or no second soul to push back, but the purest magic flowed between them all the same.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“And I love you, Belle.” 

His other arm slipped around her, and they stood together for a long moment, foreheads touching and simply reveling in one another’s presence.  Belle wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, and she really didn’t care.

For once, no one barged into the shop to interrupt them, either. 

“So, um, can I ask you something?” she asked softly, gathering her courage.

Rumplestiltskin pulled back enough to smile at her.  “Anything.”

“How would you feel about having another child?  I’m not pregnant or anything”—she felt she had to add that last part quickly, given how large his eyes grew—“but we never really talked about it.  I didn’t want to, before, when Bae’s loss was so fresh, but now that he’s back…”

“I guess I never thought about it.”  Her husband blinked thoughtfully.  “Do you want to be a mother?”

“I’ve always assumed I would be, someday.”  Of course, she’d once assumed that those children would belong to Gaston, and that Belle would really be nothing but his broodmare, expected to look pretty and pop out a handful of children, but she’d always expected to be a mother. 

He touched her cheek gently, brown eyes intent.  “But do you _want_ to be?”

“I do.”  Rumplestiltskin’s continuous regard for her feelings always made her feel special, and despite the rough times they’d been through, Belle had always been grateful for that.  _So many men from our world think that a woman’s opinion is worth less than theirs, but even at his worst, Rumple was never like that._ She bit her lip, watching his face carefully.  “Do you?  Want to be a father again, I mean?”

“With you?  I would love to.”  His answer came without any hesitation, which Belle found a little surprising—if gratifying. 

“Really?”

“Granted, the age difference between any child we have and Bae would be awkward, particularly considering Henry’s age, but if Charming can handle that, I can.”  Rumplestiltskin’s smile was a little naughty, though his shrug turned his expression a little more serious.  “Though the timing might not be good, given how complicated things are right now.”

She knew what he meant, but Belle was not going to let any brewing trouble determine what she was going to do with the rest of her life.  “But there’s no knowing how things might be in nine months.  Or more.”

Rumplestiltskin snorted.  “There’s _always_ another disaster looming in this town.”

“Do you want to try, then?”  Belle couldn’t help but giggle a little; her heart felt like it was on fire.  She _wanted_ to have a child, she truly did.  Even if this wasn’t the best time, there might not ever be a better one, and Belle couldn’t hold back her wild grin.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Not _now_ , silly!”  But she did turn to eye the cot in the back of the shop.  It wouldn’t be the first time they’d made use of that cot, and Belle _did_ love a good adventure.  Even if the cot wasn’t the most comfortable place in the world to have sex.

He pouted.  “Why not?”

“Because you owe me another magic lesson first.”  Belle came up on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly, and she could feel Rumplestiltskin’s heart start to beat faster.  “ _Then_ we can talk about what comes next.”

Her husband had once told her that he found the idea of Belle doing magic the sexiest thought in the world.  She figured that by the time they were done, Rumple would be more than ready for her. 

Rumplestiltskin groaned, but no matter how much he pouted, Belle held fast.  Besides, she _really_ did want to learn that transformation spell he’d promised that morning.

* * *

 

Danns’ stepped away, not needing to watch the magic lesson even though she found it fascinating.  What she had learned was far more important.  _Belle wants to make me a great-grandmother._   On a personal level, that information as by far the most interesting, but it was not the most important thing she’d gleaned from watching that conversation.

No, what she had learned was that she would have to tread carefully.  Belle was terribly in love, and Rumplestiltskin seemed to adore her.  If he would _not_ ally with Danns’, he would have to be broken quickly to her will, hopefully before Belle knew anything was happening.  If need be, she could create a bubble where time ran more swiftly than in Storybrooke.  She could do her work there, and she could do it well.  She knew that Rumplestiltskin was not the strongest of men, and he would break.  Then, of course, Belle’s love would allow him to endure even his inevitable fear of Danns’.

Still, she preferred not to have to go to such extremes.  Hopefully, her grandson-in-law would be sensible and would ally with her. 

If not, she would simply have to make him suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> ROC Readers, I know this doesn’t make up for me not posting ROC45 today, but on the bright side, it seems to have broken through my sick-induced writer’s block! ROC45 will be up on Tuesday.


End file.
